


And then came you

by milkhye



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Yeonjun teases Soobin like there's no tomorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhye/pseuds/milkhye
Summary: “Oh? Who’ve you brought home this time, Sohee-yah?” comes the teasing lilt of a nasal voice.Curiously, Soobin raises his head, and time seems to suspend as a boy comes into view, with fox-like eyes and a curled lip.OR: Soobin doesn’t expect to fall in love with his girlfriend's older brother.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	And then came you

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone :) i had to replace the previous character because someone in the comments had a problem with her. sorry if it's a bit jarring but i just want everyone reading to be as comfortable as possible <3 thanks!

Three months and four days.

That’s how long they’ve been dating for.

Usually he would feel embarrassed about keeping track on that sort of thing- people didn’t really count their relationships to the _day_ when they’d only been together for so long, but somehow it had become the norm between him and Sohee. They were both strange in that way.

The day they had gotten together had been memorable, after all- with both of them shy and giggly, promising to mark down the date in their calendars forever.

So he couldn’t really hold it against them.

It was Soobin’s first relationship after all.

Sohee herself had only had one boyfriend before him- had claimed her first kiss and everything, but she had more than made it up to Soobin with his own. The image of her smile still remains in his mind, eyes bright and giggles bubbling up to the surface.

Everything about being with Sohee was fun and sweet. A perfect embodiment of everything he had ever wanted.

Smiling to himself, Soobin folds his arms over his chest as he goes through the pictures from their anniversary date, remembering how they had managed to talk for hours on end.

Phone buzzing slightly as he scrolls through the last picture, he looks up with curiosity, and smiles when he sees a text from Sohee. He replies almost immediately.

> **Sohee [8:59pm]**  
>  Soobinie!! ^^
> 
> **Soobin [8:59pm]**  
>  Yes? ^^
> 
> **Sohee [8:59pm]**  
>  You’re awake!!!!
> 
> **Soobin [8:59pm]**  
>  Yes!!!!!
> 
> **Sohee [8:59pm]**  
>  I know this is last minute, but did you want to come to my house tomorrow? ^^ my parents are out of town and I thought we could study together!!

Pausing slightly, Soobin reads over the text again, before rolling over on his bed.

What? Was Sohee really inviting him over? She had never invited him over before, in all the time that they had been dating.

Granted, she had been to his own house a few times, with his mother pouring over her and his siblings stumbling over themselves to introduce themselves. It had been nice, but it was different now that she was the one initiating the contact. Hurriedly, he types out a reply.

> **Soobin [9:00pm]**  
>  Sounds good!! When would you like me to be there?
> 
> **Sohee [9:00pm]**  
>  Can you come over at 11? We can study for a little bit, then have lunch together hehe ♡
> 
> **Soobin [9:01pm]**  
>  Of course, I’ll see you there!!

Putting down his phone, he pumps a fist into the air, before burying himself in his pillows, cheeks dimpling.

He was so lucky to have Sohee.

**  
Taking a deep breath, he psychs himself up for a few seconds, before placing his hand back down, smoothing over his shirt collar.

Did he look weird? Was he overdressed?

All of a sudden he feels exposed, as if he had never worn clothes before, and this would be Sohee’s first time seeing his poor attempt at acting human.

Looking down at himself, he frowns, before shaking his head. No- he looked perfectly fine.

Taehyun had even assured him himself, when Soobin had sent him multiple worrying texts over the course of the evening and day, and he knew Taehyun was never wrong.

He had settled on a simple white button up shirt with a few of the top buttons undone, which he had then tucked into a pair of simple black jeans and some boots. He had even parted his hair a little so that Sohee could hopefully see a new side to him, even if he felt slightly embarrassed about it— still, there was nothing glSoheegly wrong with his outfit. It was simple enough not to get wrong.

Taking a deep breath, he finally raises his hand to knock.

Almost immediately, the door bursts open, and he takes a step back in surprise.

“Soobinie!” Sohee calls in delight, before pulling him into a hug. Startled, he starts to wrap his arms around her, before she pushes him back, taking a look at him. Nodding in approval, she then gives him a bright smile in return, turning around to show off her own outfit.

“What do you think?” she asks, twirling around in her light blue skirt. Barely concealing his smile at her lively nature, Soobin claps.

“Wahhh so cute, Sohee-yah!” he cheers, as she laughs, pushing at his arm.

Hurriedly ushering him inside, Sohee shuts the door behind him, allowing him a brief chance to look around the space.

It’s a slightly larger than average sized house, but clearly well lived in. With a smile, he sees the many pairs of shoes lined up against the wall, and the family portrait distantly on the wall over by the fireplace. He wonders just how well he would fit in here.

“You can take off your shoes over here, and then we’ll go upstairs,” Sohee points, breaking into his thoughts, and he immediately moves, nodding politely. He sees her nervously straighten her skirt, but doesn’t comment, chalking it up to first time nerves.

Doesn’t really think twice about it, really, until a loud voice suddenly interrupts them.

“Oh? Who’ve you brought home this time, Sohee-yah?” comes the teasing lilt of a nasal voice.

Startled, Soobin almost hits his head against the railing- curse his height, and supports himself just in time. Wincing slightly, he turns, before noticing Sohee’s fist curl in visible annoyance.

Curiously, he raises his head at the source of the sound, and time seems to suspend as a boy comes into view, with fox-like eyes and a curled lip.

Oh.

Soobin suddenly can’t find his voice.

He watches as the boy leans over the railing of the stairs, body tall and lithe, while he runs a hand casually through his startlingly blue hair, black band t-shirt making him look straight out of a grunge magazine. He’s by far the coolest looking guy Soobin’s ever seen.

He suddenly feels like a little kid in comparison.

The boy smirks, deliberating for a few seconds, before reaching over to ruffle Sohee’s hair.

“Hey, stop! I thought you were gonna stay in your room like you said!” she glares, as she bats him off. Surprised, Soobin looks between the two, before connecting the dots.

 _This_ was her brother?

Somehow, he’s the furthest thing from what Soobin could’ve imagined.

With his lazy yet mature looking face, he’s clearly older than Sohee by at least a few years, his movements made up of slouches and folded arms, legs long against the stairwell.

The two siblings had almost nothing in common.

Taking in the older boy’s smug yet unconcerned expression, Soobin almost finds himself pulled forward, rather than shrinking back like he usually does around cooler or extroverted people. There was just something about him that made Soobin vibrate slightly, his fingertips tingling.

“Go away!” he hears Sohee say again, trying her best to look intimidating.

“Yeah right, as if I’m gonna let some pervert be alone with my sister while our parents are gone!” he replies, sticking his tongue out at Sohee childishly, and it’s so startling that Soobin almost laughs.

It reminds him of his own dynamic with his siblings, and he can’t even bring himself to care about civilities. He watches as the two squabble with a kind of fondness, before he’s suddenly being pushed forward.

“Are you blind? Take a look at him!” Sohee demands, and he startles as he falls into the stairwell, a strong hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Looking up from his position, his heart does an inexplicable jump as the boy in front of him scrutinises him with those sharp eyes, lips sticking out in a slight pout. From up close, the boy is even more attractive than he had expected. The heat from his hand radiates onto Soobin’s shoulder, and for a startling moment, he feels electricity.

“Huh. How’d you reel such a pure looking one in, Sohee-yah?” the boy finally asks, moving away to look at his sister with a raised eyebrow. Soobin flushes, stumbling back.

Grabbing Soobin by the arm, Sohee frowns, pulling him to her side.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The words fall out of Soobin’s mouth without intending to, and he clamps a hand over it in surprise. Even Sohee looks surprised at his outburst, turning sharply.

Looking up at Sohee’s brother and the marked shift in his expression, he thinks to himself that maybe that had been the wrong move. Why had he done that?

An uncomfortable silence passes, all three at a standstill— then the older boy lets out a loud laugh, eyes crinkling into crescent moons.

Soobin’s eyes widen, bewildered.

“Oh, I like you. What’s your name again?” her brother asks, looking him up and down with appreciation. Somehow Soobin feels warm all over.

“Soobin,” Sohee jumps in, defensively. Slightly lost, he takes a look at her, before looking back at her brother, slightly disappointed that he hadn’t been able to offer the name himself. At the same time, he feels relieved, not knowing whether he can trust his voice enough to work.

“Soobinie, huh?” her brother asks, cocking his head.

Puffing up his chest slightly, he nods. He tries his best to ignore the flutter in his stomach at the nickname, despite Sohee having called him it so many times before, and tells himself that it’s because it’s his first time seeking approval from a family member.

“Welcome to the family. I’m Yeonjun,” the boy extends his hand with a teasing smile.

Reaching forward to grab it, Soobin suddenly misses, as Yeonjun retracts it, swiping upward with his finger to flick Soobin’s nose.

He blinks, startled.

“Oppa! You’re so immature!” Sohee shrieks, before pulling Soobin aside to examine his face. After making sure he’s fine, she quickly grabs his hand, pushing past Yeonjun, and stomping up the stairs with her little feet, dragging Soobin along with her.

“We’re leaving!”

Looking back down helplessly, he sees her brother watching him, a teasing smirk on his face as he holds onto the stairwell.

Soobin’s heart only calms down when they’ve reached Sohee’s room, door closed and no-one to disturb them.

Slightly dazed, he looks up from his position on the bed, and cocks his head.

“I think that went well.”

“God, I’m so sorry about that! I told Yeonjun not to come out and make a scene but—“ she starts, but Soobin holds up a hand.

“No, it’s…it’s really okay,” he smiles, shaking his head.

Pausing slightly, Sohee lets out a laugh as well, and sits down next to him.

“Oh, I’ve made an embarrassment of myself, haven’t I?” she asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her head. At her nervousness, Soobin feels a rush of fondness pass over him.

“Not at all. You should see me with my siblings. It’s a full on war,” he grins, cheeks dimpling, and Sohee smiles back, visibly relaxed.

Suddenly, she jumps to her feet, straightening out her skirt.

“I’m going to go get my books,” she nods vigorously, before walking over to her bookshelf. Slightly surprised, Soobin only nods, before taking the chance to look around her room.

It’s simple and neat, only decorated with a few plants and dolphin stickers here and there. Very much like his own.

He suddenly snaps to attention when she turns back around, placing the books on the table in front of the bed.

“What’re you thinking about?” Sohee teases, as Soobin flushes.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how neat your room is,” he shakes his head, to which she shrugs.

“Oh yeah, I’m not too big on clutter. My brother on the other hand- you should see his room. Total mess!” she grins, as she opens a book.

With a smile, Soobin takes a seat at the table and takes out his own, before looking sideways at her.

“Really? That bad?”

“Yeah, I suppose that’s why he had a hard time staying in there like I asked,” she replies with exasperation, although it’s mostly fond. A complex expression then flits across her face.

Gently, Soobin puts a hand over her own.

“You know I don’t mind if he’s around, right? I’m not too bothered by it,” he says with a smile.

With a raised eyebrow, Sohee only stares at him for a moment, before hesitantly smiling back.

“It’s okay, he’s probably got better things to do than stalk us anyway,” she replies, before turning back to her books.

“I suppose you’re right,” Soobin shrugs.

After a moment of silence, he turns to her again.

“What now? You’re supposed to be studying!” she teases, to which he shakes his head, leaning over to giver her a kiss on the nose.

Laughing, she pushes him off, before tapping her pencil on his workbook page.

“Study!”

**  
True to Sohee’s word, they do study for around an hour, in total silence.

Soobin doesn’t exactly know what he was expecting, but he’s not mad about it either.

He’s more than happy just spending time with Sohee, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she works, ruling neat margins on her page and occasionally muttering to herself.

She looks cuter than ever.

But at some point he does get bored, having looked over his notes a thousand times.

It’s not like he really needs the study or anything- he’s actually quite good at academics, but he doesn’t like the actual process of _studying_.

Sohee seems to enjoy it though, and he doesn’t have the heart to tell her otherwise. He likes seeing the bright smile on her face when he tells her he likes the same things as her, which makes it all the more worthwhile.

Even if it means he has to eat mint chocolate ice cream for the rest of his life.

When his stomach finally starts to grumble, the door suddenly opens, and they both startle, knocking their knees against the table.

At the door stands Yeonjun, arms crossed with a cocky smile.

Soobin’s heart inexplicably falters again.

_What’s wrong with me? Do I need to see a doctor?_

“What is it? I thought I told you not to disturb us,” Sohee asks, placing a hand on Soobin’s arm.

Ears tinging pink at the move, Soobin rubs the back of his neck, before looking down.

Yeonjun watches carefully, but doesn’t comment on it.

“I just thought you guys might be hungry and would wanna join me for lunch,” Yeonjun says with a shrug.

At the words, Soobin’s eyes light up, before he looks over at his girlfriend.

She looks slightly tense, eyebrows furrowed, before she begrudgingly nods.

“Alright. Soobin, do you mind if my brother joins us for lunch?” she asks, biting her lip.

With a quick shake of his head, his eyes meet Yeonjun’s at the doorway, and he clears his throat.

“Not at all,” he replies with a gentle smile, before seeing that cocky smile broaden.

“Good boy. Because I have some very interesting questions to ask.”

With that, he turns around, leaving the two to pack up after themselves, and Soobin can’t help but feel like he’s walking himself into trouble.


End file.
